


Milk Makes Bones Grow Big and Strong

by ToastSoBurntItIsBlack



Category: Back at the Barnyard (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I also just realized im the first person to ever write an undertale/back at the barnyard fic, M/M, Mom are you proud of me yet?, SOMEONE BETTER FUCKING COMMENT ON THIS THAT NOTE PUN WAS SOMETHING SPECIAL, Vore, WHY HAS ONLY ONE PERSON OUT OF ALL THESE HITS LEFT A KUDOS ON THIS MASTERPIECE, WHY IS THIS MY MOST VIEWED STORY, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastSoBurntItIsBlack/pseuds/ToastSoBurntItIsBlack
Summary: A slash me and a bud wrote about undertale and back at the barnyard.





	Milk Makes Bones Grow Big and Strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell/gifts).



> By the end of this story you'll be really mooved.

It was a bright, sunny day at the barnyard and Otis and Pig were fucking around like they usually did.  
"Hey, Otis, what's that thing?" Pig asked, pointing to a hole in the ground.  
"A fucking hole," Otis replied.  
"Let's go see where it leads!"  
"K." The two walked over to the hole and fell down it because they're stupid fucking animals.  
Pig moaned and quickly covered his mouth when Otis landed on him. "Ewwww get away from me you faggot ass queer!" Otis exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Pig stood up and fought back tears now that he knew his secret sempai hated him. Before the two could argue anymore, a fucking skeleton walked out of nowhere.  
"Hey," he said.  
"Sup scrub?" Otis asked, pulling an "obey" cap out of his ass and putting it on, the front turned to the side.  
"Where are we?" Pig asked.  
"Some magic land the authors couldn't be fucked to learn the name of because they've never played undertale before," the skeleton replied. "Also I'm Sans. They only know that because for some reason people like to draw magic skeletons with magic, glowing dicks."  
"Oh, that's cool," Pig said politely. Sans' non-existant eyes went over to Otis' udders which he had despite being a guy.  
"Can those make milk?" Sans asked.  
"Yeah, why?" Otis asked, taking a drag of his vape pen.  
"Follow me."  
So Pig and Otis followed this somehow sentient skeleton to a fucking house in the middle of a nice, cozy village. They went into the house because they didn't know what stranger danger was and also plot. In the kitchen there was a taller skeleton fucking a pot of spaghetti with his magical man meat- or skeleton meat rather but Pig could fap his swine peepee to that later.  
Sans lead the two into a side room off of his room.  
"What is this place?" Pig asked. Sans locked the door behind them and flicked a switch. A large light turned on to reveal a goat woman being milked by a machine.  
"My secret room," Sans said. He grabbed Otis who was in too much shock to fight back and hooked him up to a milking machine.  
The machine began to tease his udders.  
His.  
Like most male mammals, Otis couldn't give milk. Sans didn't know this so he turned up the milking power, thinking Otis was just hard to milk. Otis screamed in pain as his udders were sucked with such force that they were ripped off. The sucking madness didn't stop there.  
It continued to suck on Otis until his intestines were ripped out.  
"No!" Pig yelled, running over to Otis-sama. He whipped his Dr. Pig costume out of his rectum and put it on. "I can revive you!" Pig proceeded to shove his entire forearm up Otis' ass before pulling back out. "Otis...you're gay!"  
But Otis didn't reply. Because he was dead.  
Sans walked over and placed a hand on Pig's shoulder.  
"It'll be okay," he said. Pig sniffled.  
"You think?"  
"I know." Pig kissed Sans even though he didn't have lips. You know, cuz he was a skeleton and all. Soon the two started full on fucking on Otis' corpse. Spirit Otis was angered by this so he was like "LOL NO" and he started to produce ghost milk. This ghost milk was cursed so when someone drank it they would grow too big to fuck anything ever again.  
He did this mostly because he couldn't score with Betty but the undead and Pig going at it on his lifeless body was also a factor.  
When Sans and Pig finally finished, the milk vat was filled with ghost milk and Sans somehow chugged it all. Once it was all gone, he grew to 109'5.  
Otis thought his plan would have been unstoppable but Sans saw a bright side in this.  
He picked Papyrus out of the kitchen. The other skeleton was still fucking a pot of spaghetti but that didn't matter to Sans. He swallowed Papyrus whole and grew a magic stomach so he could actually do vore correctly.


End file.
